A Farily Odd Phantom Crossover
by MasterOfTheAster
Summary: Crossover between Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom. I don't know where this is going but i have a couple of ideas.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

DANNY PHANTOM & FAIRLY ODD PARENT CROSSOVER

Ch.1

It was an average day in Dimmsdale:

"I'm Chet Ubetcha reporting live from Amity Park with our very own Inviso-Bill!" came from the TV in Timmy Turner's bedroom. "Actually it um... Danny Phantom" Danny started. "Yes Inviso-Bill. He had saved the world from that huge asteroid about 4 months ago and is now here for an interview. Inviso, I understand your half boy half ghost" Danny nodded "how did that happen?" "Well my parents made a ghost portal and my friends and I wanted to see if it worked and I went in and turned it on and then it worked and I got ectoplasm on my molecules and became half ghost." He replied "and by the way... That's Phantom-Danny Phantom!" "I don't think so" Chet answered. "What is your human half's name?" "Um Danny Fenton. But seriously don't call me Inviso- Bill EVER!" Timmy lowered the volume and turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Isn't he cool?" he asked them. "Not as cool as chocolate!" said Cosmo taking a chocolate bunny out of his ear "especially in the shape of a lion" "Cosmo?" Wanda asked "yes darling?" he asked licking the bunny "that's a chocolate rabbit!" "Uh… guys? Back to the important subject…me!" Timmy interrupted. "I wish I could meet him!" Timmy said, daydreaming "yeah, I wish I could meet chip skylark, too" Cosmo sighed. "Cosmo, you idiot! I already met chip skylark, like a bazillion times! I'm talking about Danny phantom!" Timmy retorted. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I could see what's happening in Danny's life!" with a flick of a wand a TV appeared and showed Danny.

"Well thanks for the interview inviso-bi-"Danny's eyes flashed a glowing green "hehehe… I mean Danny Phantom! I'm Chet Ubetcha and this is your Dimmsdale news!" Danny walked away from the camera when he felt arms around him and there was Sam, his girlfriend, hugging him. "Hey Sam!" he said, hugging her back "I missed you while I was away with my overprotective, rich, annoying parents!" she said "Hey Sam!" their best friend, Tucker ran over to Danny and Sam, who were now holding hands. "Great job, dude!" Tucker slapped Danny 5. "Thanks Tuck!" he said and they all walked into Fenton Works.

"Hi honey! How was your interview today?" Mrs. Fenton asked as they walked into the kitchen. She was working on some new invention. "Good, mom. So what's for dinner?" "Dinner?" she asked. "Um, yeah… its 5:30" he answered. "Oh. Knowing jazz, your older sister already has it made." She smiled. "Yep, there's a casserole in the oven." Sam called from the other side of the kitchen, looking into the oven. All of the sudden out of nowhere…

"Hello whelp!" Skulker smiled "I've been looking for you! The more famous you get the more I want you as a pelt in my room!" Danny shuddered before shouting " going ghost!" and shooting his ecto ray through his hands at Skulker. Then he gave him a huge punch while Sam took the Fenton thermos and threw it to Danny, who sucked Skulker in. The halfa then landed and changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Wow! He hardly did anything to deal with Skulker! And Skulker is strong!" Timmy said in awe. "Sport… I think you're a little bit obsessed with Danny phantom!" said Wanda. "No I'm not! What would give you **that** idea?" (zooms out to see his room is covered in Danny Phantom posters, games, and other knickknacks of all sorts with Danny Phantom on it)"err… nothing!" she smiled.

Ch.2

Timmy woke up with a smile on his face. He had just dreamed that he had ghost powers and his name was Timmy Phantom. "Good morning Timmy!" Cosmo smiled "I noticed you were sleeping so even though you had a huge math test that you forgot to study for today so I just let you sleep! "COSMO YOU IDIOT!" Timmy shouted one of his catchphrases. He then said "I wish I was sick so I have an excuse!" Cosmo's wand made a poof and Timmy then appeared with an ice pack on his head and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. "Good! Now where's Wanda?" she's still in the fishbowl, sleeping. She said today is her birthday but that doesn't make sense because her birthday was last year... Oh well!"

Danny woke up to find a pillow was thrown at him by Tucker, who had slept over. "Dude, we got to get up if we want to be on time for our 5th day of school." Danny groaned, but reluctantly got up and got dressed. Tucker walked out of the bathroom, putting on his red beret. "Tell Lancer that I had to go to a meeting in the City Hall" tucker said checking his PDA. Danny chuckled to himself, even though Tucker became mayor he was still his same old techno-geek self. He then changed into his alter-ego and flew down stairs with tucker following him. They each grabbed a piece of toast and tucker ran out the door towards City Hall while Danny flew towards his high school, Casper High.

He nearly flew into his homeroom teacher, Mr. Lancer who had moved from freshman teacher, which he was last year, to sophomore teacher for some reason and this was now his 2nd year teaching Danny. "Mr. Fenton, I suggest you **walk** into class" he huffed. Mr. Lancer never liked neither Danny Fenton, Nor Danny Phantom to begin with. "Sorry sir" Danny mumbled changing back, landing on the floor and walking into the school.

"So explain everything to me, Sport" Wanda rubbed her eyes. "Well," Timmy replied "it's quite simple. Danny Fenton's parents, Jack and Maddie, are to scientists, who study ghosts…ectoplasm stuff. They decided to make a portal. At first it didn't work but Danny went in and pressed the on button. H-" "on button?" Cosmo asked, scratching his head with his wand turning it into various objects like grapes, a monkey, a Tom Sawer book, a toilet bowl and so on. "yeah" Timmy nodded as Wanda took Cosmo's wand away from him and turned it normal. "His parents are geniuses" Timmy continued "but sometimes not that bright. Maddie is the smart, sensible one like you Wanda. Jack is an idiot just like you, Cosmo!" "Hey! I'm not an idiot! Wanda calls me a moron!" he said proudly. "Moron!" Wanda nearly shouted. "See?" Timmy just rolled his eyes.

"So Columbus set sail to America in 1492 as I'm sure you all know" Mr. Lancer was saying coming closer to Danny who was in dreamland. "And I'm sure you also know that we do NOT ALOW SLEEPING IN CLASS MR. FENTON!" "WHA- oh! Sorry Mr. Lancer. It's just that yesterday Desiree had a whole thing yesterday, which no one remembers because, well, long story, you can ask me after class." Mr. Lancer sighed. This 15 year old boy did so much and nobody knows the half of it yet he still couldn't get used to the fact that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one in the same. He never really liked Danny Fenton, who wasn't too bright in school subjects, yet at other things, such as fighting ghosts, hunting ghosts, and other various things he was proven **very** smart. Yet, he wasn't Danny Phantom's biggest fan, but still appreciated him. Then he saved the world and revealed some other shocking stories that **no one** except for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny knew about. "Very well, then, Mr. Fenton, you may go to the Nurse's office to sleep and during lunch period I'll go over everything with you for the test tomorrow." 'wow' Danny thought as he left the class room and walked towards the Nurse's Office. ' Lancer would never let me do this before he knew I was Danny Phantom'


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up the next morning with a smiling face, looking very similar to his, staring at him.

"Good morning, Dani!" he half said, half yawned. "Where are you coming from this time?"

"Different dimensions, different universes, you know." She smiled "I'm part of a new team called Young Justice"

"Very nice, very cool"

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Aunt Maddie wants to take me shopping, so I probably won't see you for a bit. Tell Sam and Tucker I say hey!" She said. And with that Danielle flew out of the room and down the stairs.

'She's so funny' he thought to himself pulling on his shirt and walking towards the bathroom to do his morning necessities.

Timmy walked into school that day with two cats, one was pink and one was green. They all walked into the school together. "I wish you guys were pens" said Timmy ten seconds before crackpot Crocker walked into the room.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO WRITE A THREE-HUNDRED WORD ESSAY ABOUT WHY FAIRIES ARE REAL!" he yelled before yelling "FAIRY (spaz) GOD (spaz) PARENTS (spaz)!"

As Timmy bent over his paper thinking about what to write, he overheard AJ and Elmer having a conversation.

"Did you here?" asked Elmer "There are rumors that Danny Phantom is visiting school next week! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, please" Timmy heard AJ say, "It is scientifically proven that there are no such things as ghosts! This "Danny Phantom" is obviously some phony who just wants some attention!"

"WHAT?" screamed Timmy in shock. Did he just hear right? "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD?"

"Now now, children" Crocker said, coming over, " I am flattered, but insulting me" he looked at AJ "And defending me" he glared at Timmy as if Timmy had just insulted him "will not make you get an A on this. In fact… I GIVE YOU, TURNER AN F! AND YOU, AJ, AN A**-**!" "NO NO! PLEASE!" they both shouted together. But Crocker just walked to his desk smiling to himself.

'I can tell today isn't good to be a great one.' Thought Timmy miserably as Crocker stamped a red 'F' on his forhead.


End file.
